The Company of Three
by StarlightSkies
Summary: Prelude to "Trust me" and "Captain". Their friendship is one to envy. The three best of friends; loyal, strong, compassionate, and the future leaders of King Thranduil's army. But when these bonds of friendship are fragmented, and their kingdom is under threat, can they save themselves? And when your heart speaks to you, should you always follow it? This is their story.
1. Midsummer's Festival

**A/N:** I was given the suggestion to write Legolas and Eleniel's story in a prelude to _Trust Me with Your Heart_ and _Captain of the Gateway_. This prelude will include bits of these stories, ultimately making one timeline. It may be out of order of the books and movies, but I love their characters too much to not write their full stories, and believe I owe them this justice. I will also be re-doing _Trust Me with Your Heart_ after the completion of this story. _Thank_ you, J.R.R. Tolkien, for such amazing and wonderful literary inspirations!

* * *

 **The Company of Three**

 **Chapter 1: Midsummer's Festival**

The early morning hours lulled on the once great Greenwood with the sweet smell of summer. The morning dew she could hear dripping down from the beautifully green leaves of tall trees, and from the bluegrass that covered the great practice yards before her. She breathed in a long breath. Filling her lungs with a smell most mortals could never understand. The refreshing sensations of breathing in the life around her, the wonder and pure joy that nature brought her kin. It was to be a good morning for sure. It had to be. For it was an important day for this particular wood elf, and her entire life weighed on the outcome of the day, let alone the rest of the month.

The Greenwood had been known for its warriors; a peaceful yet stubborn elves, plentiful harvests, good humor in politics, and their strong King. And of course, the near impenetrable fortress this King had turned the surrounding forest into. And for all this, the vanity of their King would be rewarded in an event most anticipated by their kin from across Middle-Earth. For each start of a new summer, King Thranduil held a festival that not only showcased his wealth but the power of the ruling Sindarin elves. And not only was it a fest for this celebration of the summer months, but also a celebration of life, longevity, and light. But of course, with each summer that passed, the Greenwood had a custom of appointing new positions for King Thranduil's army by way of a tournament, held in the King's honor for those he felt worthy of such a position. However, positions were only awarded to those champions not only favored by King Thranduil, but only those who placed first in all events or majority of them. If Greenwood did not place at least second in any event, no one was to be considered for placement by the King. But today had marked day one of the festivities. And she would be damned if she didn't at least make an impression to her King.

The palace had been bustling with cheer, preparations, new guests, and merrymaking for days before the festival, but with the arrival of elves from all over Middle-Earth, King Thranduil expected his own forces to be more vigilant that ever. Since the announcement of the festival, Thranduil's armies had been on constant watch with little sleep or patience for much else. Every soldier in the guard was placed on watch, no matter if they were to compete in the upcoming tournament or not. The flooding of visitors to their gates caused Thranduil more anxiety than he cared to give away. But she knew this, she knew very well how her King felt about such an influx of visitors into their domain, but that was not her primary concern at the moment.

"Eleniel!"

The soft voice had been no more than a whisper she was sure, but the sound reached her ears like a horn sounding for war and tearing her away from her thoughts. She was Eleniel, daughter of General Thaurdaer. However, unlike her father, she was a lowly soldier herself amongst the army of King Thranduil. She was a young elf, holding none of the prestige her father did, and was of average height for their people with her long red, brown hair curled in ways most of her peoples did not. Today it had been tied into a tight bun, allowing for her slender, pale neck to be exposed to the warm sun. She was slim for her build; strong and lean, made agile for the life she had chosen for herself, all of which gave her unwanted attention for being so young and skilled. But being the General's daughter did come with its own exceptions. For one, her ability to climb ranks through the military _could have_ been much easier than the current path she chose, but it would have been without the timeless friends she had made on the way, such as the three sons of Thranduil and her own mentor, Lady Tauriel, another captain amongst their people.

As Eleniel turned sharply to receive the voice that had called to her, and could see the Lady Tauriel walking towards the practice fields to greet her from the palace gates, and of course she was not alone. Tauriel, much older than she, was a Silvan elf, or common elf, to those like King Thranduil. But she was skilled, dedicated, loyal, and decorated. In her years growing up in the Greenwood, Tauriel had adopted Eleniel like a younger sister, teaching her and honing the very skills the Tauriel spent centuries perfecting. And for her efforts, Tauriel had been made a captain alongside the heirs of Thranduil's throne without having to be placed through a tournament for competition, causing much speculation to her relations with Thranduil's sons. She was the beloved friend of the three princes; Prince Telegalad, Prince Sidhoin, and Prince Legolas, the youngest who only stood a century or so older than Tauriel. But today had not been about Tauriel, nor was the upcoming month. Eleniel had been born into the care of Thranduil's home, as her father was close with the King. Her older brothers as well either served the King within the army or on his council of advisors, traveling Middle-Earth in service to him. As a child, Eleniel had been motherless, and swept beneath her older brothers' successes as the only daughter born to the General. The neglect was what caught the eye of the youngest prince, Legolas, as well as his companion Tauriel when Eleniel had been very small indeed. And in all those years Eleniel had been grateful for the friendship, love, and knowledge she had gained from her friends. But today, today would start a journey she had long awaited yet deeply feared. It not only would test her skills, but how much she had truly learned from her mentors.

"Eleniel." The voice was soft and warming, making the young elleth smile with ease. Tauriel, dressed in a fine, embroidered green tunic with matching leggings wore her long, slender sword at her waist. Her own slim build matched that of Eleniel. "Tis early, we missed you at fast."

"I need to be ready." Eleniel urged, stepping towards the older elleth. "Everything rides on this tournament. My whole life. My freedom. One false move could earn me contempt from the King."

Tauriel laughed, shaking her head. "Poor child, to think so lowly of yourself! Eleniel, you have been ready for this for _months_. I nor Legolas, can teach you nothing else to survive these tasks."

"Perhaps, but I am not willing to take that chance."

Eleniel grabbed the long recurve bow that lay on the ground and a quiver filled with beautifully carved arrows. That was how she knew they were hers, in her hours alone she spent designing and carving her arrows delicately as to identify as her own, if not also for a touch of stress relief and calming of nerves. Together they walked further into the green covered practice yards, where Tauriel then stepped back as she watched her friend loose arrow after arrow, quickly losing track of time. She was flawless. Her technique, her strength, her confidence. There was truly nothing else to teach the young elleth but only to believe in herself.

"Have the nerves finally settled in?"

Tauriel jumped, startled by the soothing, deepening voice that crept to her ears. She turned with her hand tight around the hilt of her sword, swearing as she moved. "My lord, you have nerve!"

A low chuckle escaped the newly joined blonde elf. Tall, muscular, lean, and sturdy, he smelt of pine wood and spring mornings. His long blonde hair was braided back into a long tail with a circlet of silver gently laid on the crown of his head. His tunic was made of the finest thread, of the lightest green, reminding her immediately of newborn leaves. "My apologies, Lady Tauriel, twas not my intention."

Tauriel threw a look of contempt at the youngest prince though it quickly dissipated as she turned her attention back to Eleniel. " _Your_ intentions are never known, milord. And as for her nerves, they seem to have taken her hostage!"

"It is her first competition, it's to be expected." Legolas sighed as he watched the girl loose arrow after arrow, never once missing her mark.

"Yes, and I have nothing left to teach her." Tauriel shook her head. "If your father does not except her as the next captain, she might lose her wits!"

Legolas shook his head, looking sad. "To the eyes of a mortal, she's a mere child. But to my father she is a tool, a pawn for his own doings. Being a member of his army should not be her only purpose in life…"

"Legolas?"

He turned to smile at Tauriel, though it was sad and never reached his eyes. Tauriel considered him a moment, it was unlike Legolas to be so forlorn. He was wise, and very much a respected leader of their people, but he was quiet and always calm. There was not much she knew of that would every scratch his perfect mask. They were close friends, but Tauriel knew he kept his secrets for his own reasons. "Legolas? Something wrong, my lord?"

"No, no." He shook his head, this time the smile did grow. "I apologize. Today is an important day for many of us, plenty of expectations to be met!"

"Mhmm." Tauriel agreed, still regarding him closely. His attention turned back to Eleniel and her practicing. But his face grew grim again, distracted, and worried.

"Shall we make this more interesting then?"

"Interesting?" Tauriel threw the Prince a look of utter bewilderment. A moment before he had been perplexingly quiet, but now he had a new glint in his eyes. One that Tauriel knew all too well. "Legolas, don't! It won't end well, she's already irritated!"

Legolas gave Tauriel a lopsided grin before quickly slipping off the circlet of silver and tossing it at her, which she clumsily caught. In just a moment, Legolas had a long bow in one hand with an arrow knocked, ready to fire. Tauriel gave a groan, closing her eyes and mumbling under her breath. In a next instant, as Eleniel loosed yet another perfect arrow, another whirled passed her left ear, splitting the arrow she shot in half on the target some yards away. A skill far superior than hers belonging to only one other person, and it made her oh so angry.

"Legolas!" Was the low, feminine growl. The young elleth whipped around in a fury, bow in hand with another arrow waiting to be knocked. She was breathing heavy, her small frame tightening with the response of his surprise attack. " _What is the meaning of this? You could've hurt someone!"_

"I believe you forgot your formalities, dear Eleniel."

"Formalities?!" Eleniel glared, marching towards her two friends with her bow. Eleniel walked straight up to the blonde haired elven prince whilst waving her bow in his face. "Well, _my lord,_ let me _remind_ you how important today and the rest of the month is to me. Or did you forget your father's, and my own, not so idle threats? If I do not win the main event of this competition, then I might as well die in it! All my hard work rests on this! And you making light of it is not helping my nerves. "

"Aye, I do. Peace young Eleniel!" Legolas laughed. "Father means well El. You have nothing left to learn, surely you must see how well you have done." He shook his head at the dark-haired elf, slightly saddened that the only lesson left to learn is one he nor Tauriel could teach her. "Eleniel, you have been ready for this for months. Whether you win or lose, I do not think you will have much to worry about."

"So says the current reigning leader of the army." Eleniel huffed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

" _Bora mi nin_." Legolas said gently to the disgruntled elleth. There was something in storming grey eyes that caught his attention. Though she was young, only the second female to join his father's army, she was experience, strong, and known to be fearless. She was known for taking risks those with ten times were life years and experience, would never take. But way she looked at him now, made him believe her boisterous comments were not just about winning and becoming captain. _"Mana, mellon-nin?"_

Taken back by his questioning, Eleniel looked down. Tauriel, watching the change in scene began to wonder if Eleniel had not told her something. Was there something she was missing? "Eleniel, you can speak freely. No one here will judge you or harm you. Why is this so important to you?"

"It is not about being victorious." Eleniel answered her friends in a low voice in Sindarin. "Much more than prestige rides on this tournament."

"Will you not tell us then?" Tauriel continued to question. Eleniel shook her head. She would give no more answers, Tauriel knew this. There was something much bigger happening here, she only hoped Eleniel knew what she was getting herself into.

"Perhaps we could change that?"

"There's nothing to change, Legolas." Eleniel growled. "Let it be. I want to focus on today."

"You do not trust your friends, so how can you trust yourself?" Legolas snapped at her. "Tauriel is right, your enemy is yourself."

"Legolas!" Both Eleniel and Tauriel gapped as his remark.

"Mellon-nin," Tauriel started, attempted to smooth ruffled feathers. There was a strong tension building between her friends that was causing her an unhealthy amount of unease. "It's her first competition, she's bound to question everything around her. As for her reasons, she, like you and I, have our own secrets."

Legolas turned to Tauriel, his azure eyes lit like a new born flame. He gave her a rare look, one that she was sure had more than one intention behind it. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment, for the look was as intense as his eyes. "I have no secrets from you, Tauriel."

Tauriel gapped at him before he turned his attention back to their youngest friend. She shook herself to remain focused on the problem at hand, that growing tension. "Then let her learn! She is young yet, she will learn to trust herself and others."

"Perhaps one more lesson _can_ be taught."

"Now Legolas really, you'll hurt the girl." Tauriel grumbled, immediately noting the wicked glint in his eyes had returned from moments before. "You two don't play fair once you' all riled up!"

"What's she on about?" Eleniel glared at Legolas, one hand gripping the hilt of her sword her right hip.

With a wicked smile, all he said to her was, "This!" And Eleniel's belt had been cut in two by one quick draw of his own sword. Eleniel's face froze in shock as she looked from the ground to her Prince, uncertain of the next motion to follow. "Pick it up." He growled at her. "Go on, get it!"

"Legolas…" Tauriel warned. His emotions were all over today! It was making it difficult to read his next move, and she normally counted herself an excellent reader of emotions. In seconds their Prince had gone from wickedly mischievous to a blanked look that had her instantly worried. "Enough you two! Or shall I get Telegalad?"

"Get him. Let him watch how as his favorite elleth loses yet again in another duel. How do you expect to finish first in the tournament Eleniel, when your first enemy is always yourself? Go on, pick up your sword." Legolas growled. His eyes darkened for a moment as he held tight to his sword raised at Eleniel. He stood in one stance, patiently waiting for Eleniel to respond. The soft, playful expression disappeared in an instant, frightening her. She knew the look, for she had seen it once when they were children, even if to him she was still a child. For as calm as their people portrayed the youngest prince, Legolas had potential for horrible tempers whilst upset or wronged by someone. Eleniel wondered which it was today judging by how strange his moods had been.

"No."

The blade tip had reached her neck. This was an extreme, even for Legolas. "What has gotten into you? I said enough! Lower your weapon, that is an order!" Tauriel yelled, reaching for Legolas' sword.

The blade turned to her, his eyes such a dark blue she did not recognize them. A breath of fear escaped her lips as she stepped back from the tip. "You _do not_ command me. Ever."

Eleniel reached for her sword as quickly as possible with her left hand, and in one swing to hope to disarm her friend. But he was cunning, he knew her moves for he taught them to her. Before her sword could even reach across his chest to disarm him, Legolas swung his own blade in a downward motion, then circled both their arms, sending Eleniel's sword flying off to the side. Furious that he should disarm her so quickly, the young girl lunged at Legolas knocking him to the ground with one fist raised in pure outrage.

She was angry, yet again provoked by him and bested all in a matter of seconds. It was not the first time the young prince had bullied such a response from her. Yet as she straddled his torso, rage channeling into her fist as her next weapon of choice, Eleniel glared down into the pair of eyes of lapis, clear and true. They spoke volumes though the prince's actions said otherwise. There was pain, a pain she had been too busy to notice today as she was so concerned with the upcoming events. She had been so wrapped in her own achievements and goals for today, that she had failed to recognize what today _really_ meant to him. Legolas' own face seemed to soften in that moment, though he was still controlled by whatever external force that had made him so suddenly impulsive. She knew this rage, these controlled episodes yet she knew by Tauriel's face it was the first time she herself had seen such a response from him. Eleniel took a deep breath, tapped Legolas gently on the face, and stood up quickly. As she stood, she reached a hand out for Legolas to take. And he did, slowly.

"I owe you and Lady Tauriel my youth, my knowledge, and my skill. Without either of you, I would have never made it thus far. I would never be able to follow my dreams." Eleniel whispered to him in a low voice that even Tauriel's elf ears could not hear. "But Legolas, the pain that drives me will always be my battle and thus will always be internal. _Mellon_ or not, if you will not speak of what troubles you, do not then force me to speak of my own ghosts." Eleniel continued, glaring and holding tight to his calloused hand. "You owe Lady Tauriel an apology my lord." She said a little more loudly for Tauriel to hear. She let go of his hand in a rough manner, pushing back from the elf as she did.

Tauriel stood frozen, unsure of how to address the young elleth and her prince. Was there a side to take? What had transpired? It all made little sense to her. But before anyone could speak a word, several guards clad in the golden armor of Greenwood marched towards their small company, headed by Telegalad, the eldest Prince of Greenwood. And he did not look pleased. The company of guards stopped at the command given by the Prince, while he covered the distance between them and him in only five long strides. Eleniel and Tauriel both bowed low, mumbling _'my lord,'_ in low voices like children who had just been caught. But Telegalad did not look to them, only his youngest brother.

" _Pedsi!_ '

Legolas glowered at his brother, "I have nothing to answer for, Telegalad. We were just warming Eleniel up for the festivities."

"Practicing? This is your excuse?! Legolas, the entire kingdom saw Eleniel _attack_ you!"

There were simultaneous gasps by both Eleniel and Tauriel. "No, no, my lord! You're mistaken!" cried Tauriel. "It was a game, nothing more!"

Telegalad turned to the two females and sighed sadly. "It may have very well been a game, but others were watching, and it did not look playful. Father is not pleased. Eleniel and Legolas have both been summoned to the court. You will have to answer to both your fathers."

They were then separated. Legolas to part with his brother, Eleniel and Tauriel to part with the guards. At first, they were escorted to Eleniel's own private rooms. A privilege of befriending the King and his sons, she was allowed her own rooms inside the palace whilst she trained and attended her daily duties to her king. The room itself was large, consisting of a formal chamber to greet and entertain guests, as well as her own private bedchambers. Tauriel and Eleniel were escorted to her formal chambers, having the door closed behind them but could hear the posting of metal from the armor of guards outside of the doors. They were not to leave nor was anyone to enter had been a clear message.

Eleniel threw herself down onto one of the soft chaise she possessed, frustrated and upset. As she sat she remained quiet, mulling over her most recent duel with her favorite prince.

"Perhaps you two are closer than I thought."

The words were like an empty echo, for she was still lost in her own thoughts. Tauriel, in her own simple way, remained a gorgeous being to behold. Eleniel admired her, a semblance of the stars she knew her friend loved so much. Much more perhaps than the rest of their people. And for as well as Eleniel claimed to know Tauriel, she knew equally as much about the mystery that is Eleniel. Eleniel sat up from her chair, composing herself. "I am not sure I understand Tauriel."

"Tell me Eleniel, have you ever been in love?" Tauriel whispered, smiling a smile that spilled with curiosity. There was some teasing to her tone. Eleniel rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps _you_ misunderstood our relationship."

"Have I? The Prince reacted so strongly to hearing the one thing you lack is self-confidence in completing your quest to captain."

"He did not! And for the last time, I do not!"

"We would not be sitting here if he did not." Tauriel smirked. "I have never seen my lord react like such. To something so simple, he even dared to raise his sword at a friend. I have known Legolas a very long time, since before you were born into this illustrious world, El. And I have never seen those green eyes darken in such anger before."

There was a long pause, one young Eleniel had not known how to answer without giving away another friend's pain. If Tauriel did not know, then she did not want to be the one to tell her. It was Legolas' story to tell, not hers. Just as Legolas swore not to tell her story to another breathing soul.

"I told Legolas today," Eleniel began quietly, not looking at Tauriel. She stood up from her seat, straightening out her tight, green leggings and boots, fidgeting with anything so she may not have to look at her friend as she spoke. "After I had calmed, that I owe you and Legolas everything. I would not be half the person I am today without your guidance. But even knowing that, there are still some secrets my dear friend I have not even told you."

Tauriel gave her young friend a concerning look. She knew Eleniel had secrets, they all did. But she had known the young elf since birth and had hoped Eleniel could speak to her about more concerning manners as friends. "Eleniel, we all have our secrets. I do not expect you, or Legolas, to bare your souls darkest riddles to me. Yet you both must remember Legolas is prince of our realm, one day he will be Crown Prince, and someday maybe even King. Legolas cannot act the way he has today, not again. We are not children anymore. There is no one now to protect us from our actions, especially Legolas. Especially you." Tauriel sighed, shaking her head. Eleniel studied her friend. _Yes, she is right. But these are still not my secrets to tell_ , Eleniel thought to herself as Tauriel went on. "I suppose I am fortunate enough to not have family that is close with King Thranduil, but even as his captain I too am not afforded the ability to hide behind my secrets."

"You sound as righteous as Legolas does when he's in a mood." Eleniel huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, not liking the direction the conversation was taking. "I am well aware what Legolas will one day become, but he is still a friend and I will still protect him. Prince or not. Just as I would protect your deepest secrets, as I know Legolas will protect mine. What happened today was in part my fault. I failed Legolas as a friend today, and now it has caused him more trouble."

"Eleniel, I am not under-"

"Before you question Legolas' actions, speak with him first." Eleniel spoke with a stronger voice, raising her grey eyes to finally meet Tauriel's. "I am not angry with our prince, for I understand why he attacked. I do not condone it, but I at least understand. It is not my story to tell, mellon-nin. You must ask him."

Tauriel raised an amused eyebrow to the young elleth and gave a small, quiet laugh. "My dear Eleniel, that sounded almost like a declaration of love…"

Eleniel threw a look of contempt at her friend before throwing herself back down on the chair. " _Meleth…_ _Mana meleth mi sen amar annin?_ " She whispered to herself, forgetting Tauriel was not but a few feet from her. "Nay, I do not love Legolas, lest not in the way you are implying." She sighed. "I hope Thranduil is in quite the forgiving mood today…"

* * *

 **A/N:** R&R! I would _love_ to hear all of your input before I post chapter 2! What do you think? Please remember, this is a _prelude_ to _Trust Me with Your Heart_ and _Captain of the Gateway_. If you have not yet read those stories, please do! I have incorporated Tauriel's character into this story, but if you have already read _Trust Me with Your Heart_ , you generally know what will happen. BUT, I do plan to give you all some good plot twists.

If you have good ideas, send them!

Thank you!

 **Translation:**

 _Meleth…_ _Mana meleth mi sen amar annin?_ : What love in this world for me

Elleth- she elf

Mellon-nin – my friend

Bora in nin – trust in me

Mana - what

Meleth-nin- my love


	2. These Dark Halls

The Company of Three

Chapter 2: These Dark Halls

If she had been any other guest or commoner in the house of King Thranduil, for her grievances alone she would have been bound in irons and brought to her knees before the King immediately. However, Eleniel still held whatever was left of her credibility and was allowed for the time being to be detained within her given rooms. But it was not long after her curious conversation with Tauriel that the doors to her outer chamber burst open. In walked princes Telegalad and Sidhion, along with what Eleniel thought to be, was half the royal guard. Amused, Eleniel quickly studied their faces as some of the guard she knew personally, all wearing concerned grimaces beneath their shining helms. Though it was not the parade of guards and princes that caught her eye, but their formal dress. Both princes were dressed in full formal armor, silver and gold-plated armor woven in intricate veins throughout all the pieces, while each prince wore their formal headdresses. Thick circlets of gold embedded with jewels that Thranduil was claimed to hoard in his vast cellars. It was this very dress, and the matching dress of the royal guard, that made Eleniel sweat slightly. Such formal appearances usually meant a public trial, and she was beginning to wonder what she had done to warrant such an audience. Eleniel slowly removed herself from her causal position in the chair she sat, never once breaking eye contact with the eldest, Prince Telegalad, the Crowned Prince of their realm.

" _Galad?_ " Her voice was soft, unintentionally indicating her uneasiness about their abrupt entrance. Her guard was high, uncertain of the events about to transpire. It was clear that Eleniel was friendliest with Telegalad and Legolas, and their favor with her was well known amongst their men. Even as a respected soldier, men still gossiped and there was plenty of speculation over which prince she had intentions with. Eleniel had always thought the concept ridiculous. She had no time for herself, let alone to court a prince or any other elf in the realm. She was content with her station and her friendship, but to her, that was all it was. Or so she thought.

The eldest Prince shook his head solemnly. Like his brothers, Telegalad also had blue eyes yet his were like dark sapphires and as deep as oceans with their hidden messages. He did not answer Eleniel immediately, only stared at her as if he was pondering the right words to speak. A forlorn look, a glimpse of pleading crossed his face. "Lady Eleniel, daughter of Lord Thaurdaer," The words sounded as broken as his expression. There was no conviction, no vigor to the words he spoke aloud. Eleniel continued to stare directly at Telegalad though he now refused to meet her eyes. "You are to appear now before King Thranduil, in High Court for the crime of treason against Prince Legolas, and therefore King Thranduil. Your hearing will convene now, amongst all festival dignitaries who will be your council."

As he spoke, the guard fanned out around the room finally encompassing her and the princes. There was a loud gasp that only Eleniel could place as Tauriel's. In that moment, Eleniel stood at her full height, looking each soldier around the room in the face when her gaze finally landed back on both Prince Sidhion and Prince Telegalad. At full height, she was five feet seven inches, with her shoulders drawn back and her neck aligned, she appeared very much a member of Thranduil's esteemed high court and much less a warrior in his army. Eleniel stepped forward, never once breaking eye contact, challenging each prince. "Do you believe this? That I, could commit such a crime?"

"It is not for us to decide, Eleniel," Sidhion spoked in his hushed tones. "This comes at Father's request. You shall be judged by the whole of the realm for a crime as high as treason."

"We were wrestling, my lord. I am sure Prince Legolas informed the King of the circumstances that precede this trial."

Telegalad sighed, running a hand over his already tired face. "Aye, he did. As it was also reported to me. But-"

"But unfortunately it was a witnessed event." Sidhion commented lowly, stepping a little closer to Eleniel so that the entire guard may not hear every word said. "There are parties stating you assaulted Legolas, even threatening him so that he may speak on your behalf for the place of captain after the tournament."

At this, Tauriel pushed through the guards. "Enough of this! Sid, Telegalad, your father cannot reasonably believe Eleniel, a general's daughter, would commit high treason! Even for the position of captain! She has fought her way to this very spot. Bribes and threats would do her no justice now."

"We never said-"

"Yes, we know Taur-"

"Take me to him!"

The arguing amidst the circle of guards ceased immediately. Telegalad, Sidhion, and Tauriel slowly turned to look at a proud Eleniel, grey eyes lit like electrifying clouds before a storm, determining her competency as her voice was low and slow, yet sure and demanding. Eleniel stepped through her friends, facing the captain of the royal guard, Tinnedir, focusing each word she spoke directly at him. " _Now_." The command came in their native tongue and it was final for those that stood behind her. She was not going to argue the matter amongst them any longer, it made no difference here. Eleniel would speak her case to the one who demanded her attention, at least she knew she could get him to listen.

Tinnedir, the captain of the royal guard, looked quickly at Prince Telegalad for confirmation. Shaking his head at Eleniel in defeat, Telegalad gave the signal for Tinnedir to lead the guard away with Eleniel in their custody. He and Sidhion would follow behind as was custom in such matters of state.

As they made to leave the room, Tauriel grabbed Telegalad's arm, making sure her stride was matching her friend's whilst grabbing a cloak off the chaise Eleniel has been sitting on earlier. "Since when, my lords, is it practice to hold court over such a trivial matter as _wrestling_?" Tauriel growled, fastening her brooch of her cloak as she followed the princes through the palace. As customary in High Court tunics were not appropriate attire and Tauriel had been severely underdressed for the occasion.

"It's not. But the case was made to the council before Ada had even heard of it. And because it was done in such a matter, Ada must allow for it to be heard by all, and not just privately otherwise it would never have come to this." Sidhion growled back, focusing on the guard ahead.

"Ada adores Eleniel." Telegalad added. "Eleniel never even needed to worry about the tournament in the first place. Win or lose, he was going to name her captain."

" _WHAT?"_

"Shhh!" Was the collective hushing by both Princes as they raced behind the royal guard. They were almost to the chambers where High Court would be held on the other side of palace. Speaking aloud so close to the courts could only cause more trouble for their friend. The guard stopped abruptly in front of them, causing Tauriel who was busy still fastening her brooch, to literally run into the back of Sidhion. After apologizing, she looked to both of her Princes quizzically though neither had the answer for the sudden halt, nor did she hear them give the order too.

" _Amman daur_?" Telegalad called to Tinnedir in the front of the guard. There was no answer for a moment, causing the company in front of them to become restless and needlessly shift position.

" _Tinnedir, amman daur?!_ " Telegalad shouted. As the Crowned Prince, Telegalad held the most rank, the most seniority and power within the group, which demanded an immediate answer when asked a question. The lack of answer from the captain made everyone else that could not see even more uneasy.

"Telegalad." The voice was soft, soothing and somewhat musical, yet powerful. It was an unforgettable voice, and one that demanded the attention of any audience once heard. The company before them dropped to one knee, except for the Princes, Tauriel, and Eleniel.

"My lord…" The collective greeting echoed through the corridors as the group of four still standing bowed slowly to King Thranduil. Though Eleniel, who stood closest to King Thranduil bowed but never broke her eye contact with King Thranduil, whom now stood directly in front of her. To some, this was a sign of disrespect. Challenging their leader, their King, was not condoned. However, there were few in his court, in his realm, that had boldness to challenge him in such a fashion. Not even his own sons dared to keep their eyes on their King whilst bowing. She was a rare spirit to have in his company.

"A most unusual morning am I right?" King Thranduil commented lightly, circling the guard, circling Eleniel as he walked. "I summoned one of you here, yet I see four. I suppose I should commend your comradery." His voice was bored, lazy, as he pointed out their clear bonds of friendship.

"Ada, please, we beg you to reconsider this unnecessary proc-"

Telegalad was silenced with a steady look from their father. Thranduil's pacing stopped as he turned to look directly at Eleniel, her blank expression making him the more curious. "Unnecessary, yes that I would I agree, _ion-nin._ Tinnedire, dismiss your men. They are no longer needed." Thranduil yet again gave his command in an aloof tone, never once taking his eyes off Eleniel. "As for you, _maerthorell_ (warrior daughter), wait in the inner chamber with Legolas until I arrive. I am not done with either of you. As for the rest, make yourself scarce."

"But what about the court?" Sidhion cried out to their father. Mid step, Thranduil turned to smile at his sons before continuing into the chamber alone where the members of the High Court were waiting.

" _Ego_ , El." Telegalad whispered to Eleniel was once they were all alone in the corridor. They royal guard has dispersed, following their King's command to the letter. The friend remained in the hollow corridor alone, hearts racing in apprehension together. "And tell little brother to watch his temper next time."

Though the message had been meant only for Eleniel, Tauriel had heard enough to raise an eyebrow at her friends. Eleniel hugged Telegalad quickly before running off in the direction of King Thranduil's private chambers, leaving more questions than answers in her wake.

"Some days I forget she is not a child anymore." Sidhion sighed tiredly, already feeling drained from the morning excitement. "Yet we continue to protect her like one."

"She never needed protection. She has been like this since she was a babe." Telegalad laughed. "You nor I could look at Ada the way she does, and yet she does it so defiantly!"

"Eleniel," Tauriel sighed happily. "She is promised for greater things."

"And how could she not be?" Telegalad smiled at her. "When you have taught her everything she knows?"

 _Perhaps not everything_ , she thought to herself _._ Tauriel gave a small smile to answer her Prince, though his words lingered on her mind. Though they all had an early start to the morning, the sun was only just now peaking to its high point, and so much had happened in such few hours. A strange morning indeed, she thought as she reflected Legolas' strange, aggressive actions and Eleniel's surprisingly submissive stance. The roles were usually reversed; Eleniel was known for her temper and Legolas was bred and molded to be level-headed and calm.

"Galad?" Tauriel called out as she walked behind the princes. "Why did you warn Eleniel about Laeg Las' temper? It is such a rare thing for him. Today being the exception of course, it's not like him. I find it doubtful Eleniel, of all others, should need to steel herself from him."

The princes, who had started to walk away, yet again came to a startling halt for the not the first time that morning. The brothers exchanged looks of confusion, and another look that Tauriel did not completely recognize. Only Telegalad turned to face their friend, however his look was one Tauriel would never forget. A ghost of a memory flashed across the eldest prince's face, leaving a haunted, painful expression in its wake. It was one that left chills running down her spine. And when he spoke, there was no doubt in Tauriel's mind the pain that Telegalad was attempting to mask. One question alone had undone centuries of emotional barriers.

"Have you no idea what day today is?" Telegalad answered quietly, low enough only their elf ears could hear his words. It would be hard to miss the clear pain in his voice as he spoke. "Have you no notion as to why the festival starts on every first day of summer?"

She hadn't. But she would find out.

* * *

Eleniel had taken off from the corridor at a light run in the direction of the King's chambers. She hadn't known what to expect and she did not know why anyone would accuse her of assaulting what she considered to be her closest friend, but she would find out eventually. Not much remained a mystery to the she-elf once she set out on a task. Even if it meant challenging the King for the answer, she thought, one way or another she would find her answer. Arriving at the chamber, she noted the empty corridor held a tight air, one that made it difficult to breath. But it was not the air alone that made her uncomfortable, but also the lingering figure leaning against a hard, wooden structure that seemed to disrupt the atmosphere. She could never, nor would she ever forget the figure in question, for she had admired it for far too long. Idolized him, adored him, followed each guidance given to her by him as if it were written with the purest of starlight.

She watched as the person in question sat in the shadows, neither ignoring her presence or all together lost in thought. And for the moment, she felt it nearly criminal to disturb someone is such a deep thought. So, she did what she had told herself she would never do, and she studied him from a distance. And the longer she stood there she become more curious than ever to know more about this elf that shrouded himself in melancholic mysteries. The tall, thin yet perfectly muscular figure then leaned heavily on the intricate oak doors of his father's chambers, seemed more beautiful and broken than she ever imagined he could be. It was if she was looking at him for the first time, despite their meeting centuries beforehand. Eleniel could see now, through the darkness of the dank corridor, the defeated look on his face. It was one she had never seen before, not even in battle. It was not like him to be defeated so easily. She had never known him to lose a fight, a battle, whether external or internal. Perhaps that is why she revered him so, because he was the strength that most days she lacked. She could face her enemies with the clearest of mindsets, all her long years of training behind her to guide her bow and swords. But it was the demons that others could not see that she lacked the strength to face outright. And on those days, he was always right beside her helping her fight through it.

" _Laeg las_."

 _Laeg las._ A special name for the youngest prince. A name given to him by the Queen whilst she was still alive. A name only the closest of friends and family used for him, and one he also recognized as being a painful reminder. She had not meant for it to be painful, for he was always _Laeg las_ to her. It was almost instinct in that moment to call him by his given nickname.

"That seems to be everyone's favorite name today." Sighed the blonde-haired prince. Legolas stepped out of the shadows encasing the door of the chambers. Having dismissed the guards before Eleniel arrived, they remained the only two souls in the corridor. "I am beginning to prefer Legolas."

Eleniel stepped forward gingerly. If there had been anyone she was less aggressive with, it was Legolas and Tauriel, her closest teachers and friends. "It's a fitting name." A silence came over them. "The council has been dismissed. King Thranduil sent me here, with you."

"I see," Legolas muttered into the darkness still not looking in her direction. "Is Tauriel safe?" He asked after a moment of unsettling silence.

Eleniel huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You mean, is she hurt? No, no harm came to her. Though I should warn you. She has more questions than answers after this morning."

"I suppose she would," he answered with the heaviest of sighs, as if he was struggling to even hold a conversation with her. "I would be concerned if she didn't."

"This has gone on too long, Legolas!" Eleniel stepped forward into the shadow of the corridor, only to stop when she was a few feet away from him. If it were not for their elf eyes, she would have had much more difficulty carrying on this conversation with someone persistent on being just a shadow. "I understand the pain behind your words, but this cannot be! You've withdrawn further and further with each passing summer, and now a violent outburst? Soon Tauriel will not be the only one asking questions!"

"Your concern is unwarranted, El."

"Unwarranted?" Eleniel answered incredulously. "You hide your pain from those you should trust! And look where it has gotten you!"

"You know nothing of pain!" Came the low growl from his lips. The words from his lips stung, but like his earlier actions today, she had tried to ignore the comments of her prince. She was familiar with this type of pain, with these types of outburst despite what her prince thought. Mortals and dwarves were not the only species on Middle Earth that grieved so deeply.

But she could not hide the wounded look that crossed her face. She did understand his anger and pain. She understood the importance of keeping one's composure, especially in his position. But even so, she had hoped he would give her more credibility than that of a small child. "Is that so? Yet, I am the one standing before you, accused of treason even though I have continued to keep your secrets and hold you in esteem despite your actions." Eleniel answered with her own low growl, her temper on as much of a low boil as his. "And I do understand."

"I did not accuse you of treason, Eleniel." Legolas answered harshly, turning quickly to glare in her direction.

"Nor did I say you did," The calamity of her voice returned which began to engage his attention during such an emotional conversation. "I just said I understood. Today, is always a difficult day for you, and it is I that should apologize to _you_."

"I do not understand."

"Some memories are too painful to always keep locked away, and on anniversaries we tend to let those walls down." Eleniel answered quietly, her own voice reflecting something he could not entirely recognize. "On more than one occasion Legolas, my prince, I have shared with you my secrets and you have done the same. Whether by folly or true companionship, you have spoke of what haunts you in brief. I should have recognized this, instead of focusing on my own agenda. Perhaps the morning would have taken a different path."

"Today is just like any other day Eleniel." The sigh escaping his lips was the only tell he gave that told her she was right. "I did something truly regrettable to you and Tauriel. My apology alone cannot be enough, nor will it ever be."

Eleniel gave another loud, audible sigh. In that moment, as they stood together in the corridor awaiting their King, in the bleakness that surrounded them, a stray ray of sunlight shined through as small window high above them. The light shined right into Eleniel's face. It was then that Legolas could truly look at her after all the excitement the morning had brought. He then saw as the young she-elf stood in front of him suddenly seemed older, experienced, he would even say tired. She was much younger than himself. For when she was born, he could remember being introduced to the quietest yet most curious babe he had ever met. He was much younger then, still being taught by his father's scholars and weapons masters. But he would never forget those stormy grey eyes that always twinkled with a hint of mischief. But that was exactly who Eleniel is, always twinkling with some kind of mischief. She is fearless, excitable, in love with her life and her aspirations. Yet he knew what she had not dared to share with others. There were secrets amongst Thranduil's halls that Legolas was sure his father had either turned a blind eye too or truly had no idea that they were happening.

Eleniel came to lean on the same door as he did, smiling and patiently waiting. "I was quite young, but I do remember her." She whispered out into the emptiness of the corridor. The words finally reached his keen ears, causing him to gasp. Legolas backed away from the door and made to stand in front of his friend. Seeing that it might have been the wrong thing to say, Eleniel groaned inwardly and stood up from her slouched position.

"How could you? You were just a child then, how could you remember her." The dark hue in his eyes returned. She wasn't completely recovered from the first round with his quick temper this morning, she wasn't sure she'd survive a second round with it. "Do not speak of what you do not know, Eleniel."

"You assume much, son of Thranduil." Eleniel snapped back, finally growing tired of his stubbornness. "By your word, I'm quite naïve and a poor friend indeed. I also forget that you became a seer and can now read minds too."

"Your tongue is not appreciated."

"It's not given for your appreciation, my lord." Eleniel glared into the shadows of the corridor, utterly irked by his own antics. She had plenty of brothers to bicker with, she needn't another one.

He glared at her, pacing back and forth the length of the door in front of his father's locked chambers. "You couldn't remember her, you were too young. Tauriel would barely remember her."

The storm in his eyes seemed to pass, and then the defeated, exhausted look replaced the anger. She knew she should phrase her next words carefully, but who would she be if she did not challenge him as she did her older brothers. He was family to her, always there for her. She would not let him slip away into his own sadness. Her eyes never left his face as she stepped forward gingerly yet with purpose. She was in front of the youngster Prince of Greenwood within two short strides. He towered over her. His golden locks draping over his shoulder as his head hung. She had never wanted to be there for him more than in that moment. And she would never know just how much he truly needed her then. Eleniel reached one soft hand to his face, catching the young Prince by surprise.

Eleniel smiled a gentle smile at him. "How could I forget her? She was a warm person _Laeg las_ , a beautiful soul. But she was also strong, the very best person to sit beside your father. I was young, too young to perhaps remember all of her, but I will never forget her voice. Her soft voice that sang such beautiful lullabies to me. At first, I thought I was remembering my own mother, but then I remembered she never sang, at least not while Adar was near." The smile Eleniel smiled was sad, lonely, and solemn. Legolas recognized the same smile, one his father often displayed whilst remembering his mother when he thought no one could see. "I remember _that_ day."

"Please don't …" Legolas whispered, pulling away from Eleniel's warm hands. "I do not want to relive it."

Eleniel sighed, bowing her head. "As you wish, Laeg las. It is not my intention to cause you more pain."

" _Dear Eleniel…"_

Eleniel's head snapped into place. At first she looked up at her Prince, her heart leapt at such an open term of endearment from him. But when she glanced upward she saw her expression mirrored in his own. Reflexes and years of endless training took over both of their bodies like well-oiled machines, both Prince and soldier responded to the whisper of ' _Dear Eleniel.'_ In the growing darkness of Greenwood new terrors and fears began to lurk. It was no secret to Thranduil's army and his people the growing threat that began to creep at their borders, making it difficult to travel freely between the realms, even to hold events such as the Summer Festival. Whispers in dark places were becoming a common event and sleeping with a knife under one's pillow was now habit. The whisper in the dank corridor came again, this time slightly louder. Eleniel reached for her sword, however because of the early morning events, she had been disarmed and disrobed of all her weapons. Her bow, her sword, knives, even the ones she had kept hidden were taken from her in her arrest. In a quick moment of thought Eleniel reached behind her to Legolas's left hip and groped for the long knife that he had secured to the belt of his ceremonial tunic. She had not heard a complaint or cry of indignation from the Prince as she took the knife, giving her more things to think about later.

"Do you feel as foolish as I do?" Eleniel whispered, her back pressed to Legolas' as her stormy eyes scanned the empty corridor.

"Foolish, maybe. I heard it too. Something is watching us." Legolas whispered in a low and dangerous voice. "Or rather, something is watching you."

"That's not helping Laeg Las." Eleniel growled at him, pushing her elbow into his side. "I see nothing."

"Nor I, nor do I hear anything."

Legolas relaxed, shaking his head. It had been a morning of excitement. Perhaps the morning's affairs were mentally taking their toll on them both, to the point of hearing voices. He shook his head again, shaking off the silly rational. Just as he had convinced himself they were being silly, a thunderous clap sounded from somewhere in the corridor, followed by a laugh that sent chills down both of their spines.

" _Mana taw_ /what is that?" Eleniel cried out. " _Man ennas/_ who is there?"

The laugh grew louder, clearly amused by Legolas and Eleniel's frightened and reactive stances, returning to the protection of their weapons and each other. "You two are quite absorbed in each other as of late."

From the shadows stepped King Thranduil. His long robes of silver sweeping the stone floor behind him with his long arms folded neatly behind his back. He walked towards his son and soldier with a grace fit only for kings, while staring at them both with a look so mischievous and challenging, it sent Eleniel's blood running cold. Though it was not only the King's menacing look that had Eleniel's defenses peaking to its heights but who walked in his very shadow. While Legolas stared down his father who walked slow circles around the pair in the middle of the corridor, Eleniel eyed the elf who stepped one foot into the light, while the rest of him laid in wait within the darkness. The grip on the knife in her hand tightened, marking the inside of her palm. She was not sure which emotion terrified her more, the fear of Thranduil taunting them, or the fear of her father prowling the shadows waiting to pounce.

"You will lower your weapons in the presence of the King." The command came from the shadows, a hiss that reminded Eleniel strongly of venomous snakes.

There was a moment of hesitation between them, but slowly Legolas lowered his long knives and Eleniel reluctantly brought her own knife to wait at her waist.

"Ada." Eleniel directed into the shadows of the still circling elf.

"Eleniel."

 _Typical._ Eleniel growled to herself, never breaking her eye contact with her father as he stepped slowly out of the shadows to stand behind King Thranduil.

"What trouble you have caused, child."

His voice was chilling, low, deceptive. His voice reminded her why children are fearful of the dark, people, elves, like such that lurk there. Her father, Lord Thraudaer, was made King Thandruil's right hand advisor before she was born. After her mother died, Eleniel had been pushed off to the care of her older brothers and the three sons of Thranduil. Shortly after her own mother died, Legolas' mother, Queen Santiel, had been kidnapped and killed. And the men that had been doting fathers, became skeptical and withdrawn. Matters of war and foreign threats took priority over family. And though King Thranduil remained close with his sons, her own father could not say the same. Thaurdaer withdrew from all familial connection after the death of his wife. And as Eleniel grew older and began to travel with her scouting parties, she heard whispers of a darkness that was beginning to grow within the palace walls, beneath Thranduil's very eyes. There were whispers of a dangerous man, an elf, who dealt in death and dark magic. A black magic. One known only to those that follow Gorthaur, or "The Dark Lord" as the men of Numenor call him. As time had gone on, she suspected her father. An elf who steered away from the light. He was known amongst his men, those he commanded, as being cruel and unforgiving. Ironic, as that is how he treated his children.

He circled them as a lion would prey. She felt like prey. But she never broke her eye contact, never once taking her eyes off him as he paced around them. Thranduil paid his general's action no mind. He was focused on his own child.

"I have done no such thing." Eleniel answered the darkness.

"Oh, I don't quite believe treason is nothing, Eleniel." Answered the shadows.

"And I have not committed treason, Ada." Eleniel growled. "Reveal yourself! I will not speak to the darkness!"

"As you wish." A low, seductive chuckle came from the older elf as he stepped out of the shadows to stand behind King Thranduil. "Is this to your liking, daughter?"

Eleniel did not answer knowing his taunting was only to provoke a more unchecked response from her. She could not afford such an action now, especially not in front of the King. Thranduil remained silent as the family banter continued. Though his own eyes never left his son's, and they looked more curious than angry or regal.

" _Ion-nin_ ," King Thranduil at last addressed his youngest son. "The trouble you two have caused is _remarkable_. And the first event of the festival has yet to even start. I would expect something of this magnitude from children, but you both are children no longer." He spoke in that same bored voice as before and began to circle both Legolas and Eleniel. She was really beginning to hate that particular shape today. "Lord Thraudaer will punish Eleniel accordingly. To assault a member of the royal family warrants immediate death, however, I assume this is not the case, _ion-nin?_ "

Legolas shook his head. "No, that was not the case."

"What, pray tell, is?

"I attacked her." Legolas' words brought both of their fathers to a halt. The men of Lord Thraudaer's guard, clad in their silver armor, stiffened. Everyone was paying close attention now. "Eleniel had gone to the practice yard early, Tauriel and I had joined her. I thought I might teach her one final lesson, but I did not control myself or conduct myself in matter fitting of my station. I am sorry Ada, I let today control my actions."

In the moments that took place, Eleniel and Legolas never separated from each other. In fact, they remained back to back, shoulders touching. But in that moment, while Legolas professed to his father, her father, and Thraudaer's entire guard the reason for his actions, Eleniel could feel the vibrations of pain as he spoke as her back was pressed to his. Awaiting Thranduil's answer, Eleniel reached her left hand back to clasp his reassuringly. His hand was shaking but he took hers and held on tightly. A small smile crept to her lips. It was reaction she hadn't expected or wanted. But she was glad. At least they could resist their menacing fathers together.

"Eleniel," Thranduil turned to her at last. "Is what my son says true? Were you attacked?

Her face flushed as being spoken too in such an indirect manner by her King. She began to stammer as she spoke, ripping her hand out of Legolas' in a nervous fashion. "I-I wouldn't necess-". Legolas kicked her lightly, and she cleared her throat. "No, my liege. I was not attacked by Prince Legolas."

"Good gods!" Lord Thraudaer cried. "Will we never have the truth from you two? My lord, it appears my daughter might be trying to protect your son."

"Yes, and my son is protecting your daughter."

"What a sight! My daughter, in love with the Prince!" Lord Thraudaer shouted to the long, empty corridor they all stood in. "What shall we do with you two?"

Mortified by her father's claim, Eleniel stammered yet again to correct him. She imagined her face in that moment, and she began to feel even hotter than before. She was sure sweat was beading down her forehead for sure. Thank Mandos she was no longer holding Legolas' hand! She was instantly reminded of a conversation she had with Tauriel a little while before and groaned. _The woman is a seer!_ Eleniel groaned inwardly.

"Let them go."

She hadn't paid much attention as she was lost in her own thoughts, but she was holding her breath, and at King Thranduil's word she gave a loud audible breath of relief. She blushed again, realizing she was still standing within hearing distance of the youngest Prince. She took a second of survey her surroundings. Those that surrounded them looked a mixture of relief and angered. Her own father was glaring at her from behind the King. This was far from over, she told herself.

"Enough, release them." Thranduil's voice again, this time directed at her father.

"My liege?"

"Such a trivial matter that has wasted much of my morning." King Thranduil frowned, rubbing the space between his eyes. "Legolas, I expect more from you. You are a prince of this realm. There are dignitaries from every elven realm visiting for this festival, I trust you to not act like a child."

"Ada, I am –"

Thranduil held a hand up to silence his son. He turned to Eleniel. "As for you. The esteem I held you in now falters. I entertain Tauriel and your presence within my army because my sons asked it of me. Luckily, you have both been more of an asset than a burden. Yet, it is clear to me just making you a captain without a trial would be foolish of me. I will not have those in command be so easily swayed by their emotions. Clearly, you are young yet and have not learned what it is to love and to have loss. Either of you. Perhaps this will teach you." King Thranduil began to walk away, reaching the outer ring of Lord Thraudaer's guard, he turned back around to address both his son and his warrior. "Eleniel will participate in all of the events. Should she lose one of these, she will be disqualified from the running for captain. If she should lose two events, she will not be allowed to compete further or in any future event hence forth. Consider this both of your punishments for the embarrassment you have caused me." Thranduil continued to walk through the ring of guards, calling for Legolas to follow in his wake.

Eleniel stood frozen as she watched her King make his exit. Then she felt cold. She felt the warmth of her friend leave her as she watched him slowly make his way after his father. There was something in the way he walked as she stood frozen in her own time. His steps lacked their usual purpose, and he continued to look over his shoulder to see her face. She was sure she looked silly, absurd. But the King's choice of punishment shocked her, to her very core. It could have been worse she supposed, but it was a punishment that she knew would ultimately decide her future in more than just one way.

She watched quietly as the King and Legolas disappeared into the distance, their voices softer than a whisper now. She watched as the ring of guards Thranduil had stepped through a few moments before, now closed and began to step carefully towards her. There was not one being within her father's guard that she trusted or admired. They were elves of greed and deception, just like him. They voluntarily chose to be his personal guard, consisting of elves her father had found along his travels that had been outcasted by their own societies. It always amazed her that the King would allow such a large number of outsiders into his secure kingdom.

She had escaped one danger today, only to enter another. There was a clap, a solidary clap that echoed in the lonely corridor. Lord Thraudaer, no longer shrouded by the shadows or hidden behind his King, stepped forward towards his daughter. The sunlight that shined into the corridor earlier that illuminated her face so well in front of the Prince, had long gone. They stood in almost complete darkness, except for one lit torch a few yards away.

"Six hundred years," Her father continued to clap as he approached her. "Six hundred years, and it would appear you have learned absolutely nothing!" He shouted at her. Thraudaer finally stood in front of her, towering over her at six feet two inches. He was lean, an older looking elf, as if the years of war physically wore away the elegance of their species. He long silver, blonde hair had frayed, as if it too was withering away with his long years. He was older than the King that she knew, with centuries of knowledge of warfare and scrutiny behind him. For not the first time that morning, and now well into the early afternoon, Eleniel stood at her full potential. She threw her shoulders back and gripped the knife even tighter in her hand. She could feel a cool liquid run down from her palm. Hearing the drip of fresh blood, Thraudaer smirked. In a swift motion he reached up and grabbed the tail of hair running down Eleniel's back, bending her head and neck back into an uncomfortable position as he loomed over her. But as he continued to tip her backwards, Eleniel brought the knife to his neck, wedging it into the space between their bodies.

Thraudaer gave a cruel, loud laugh. His guard stepped forward, tightening the circle around them. He pulled her hair even harder this time, and then kicked her legs out from underneath her. Eleniel fell to her knees, her head still tilt back as to stare directly into orbits of nothingness. The knife in her hand was wrenched out of her grasp and thrown far away to the side, she lost sight of it in the darkness. All that was left was her bloody palm which she planted firmly on the stone floor to brace herself. "A knife? You threaten me with a knife?" He laughed again. "Foolish child! Your only task was to become his captain, and you couldn't even do that! You must win _all_ the events now to accomplish this, do you understand me? No ennui as ever done this, weak as you are, I doubt you'll be the first!"

His rage was seething. She could feel his anger from his hold on her neck and head. Oddly, she was not afraid of him. She was no longer afraid of his threats to her person. No, she did not cower from him. What frightened her was his reach. His knowledge in torture and in pain, his cruelty, his unforgiving nature is what she feared. And it was never directed at her. No, her father kept her brothers and herself in line by threatening those around them. And it was a very effective tactic.

"Your faith in me Ada is overwhelming, _hannad le_."

 _SLAP_.

"Mind your tongue." His words were like ice shattering to her, as if to add insult to injury. And as she sat on her knees, Eleniel contemplated the vast disadvantage she was at for defending herself, never mind being surround by ten angry guards. "This is all just a game to you, selfish girl." Thraudaer growled, yanking on her hair once more. "You, who has never understood what is like to be abandoned and forgotten. You, who has always gotten all that you have ever wished for." He sneered, circling her just as the King had done previously. These circles were really starting to make her dizzy. "That will soon end. You have one purpose in life Eleniel, and it is to serve me. And me alone. Remember that, always."

Eleniel jumped to her feet, enraged by such a description of the rest of her long years. "I serve the King, and him alone!" She spat. A fire began to rise in her core, a newfound pride for her King and her realm.

His bone chilling laugh came again. "Do not fret, you'll still have a king to serve." He said, followed by a clearly amused chuckle. "Listen carefully, you _will_ become a captain in the House of Thrandulion, even if it costs you your life! I have plans Eleniel, and this is only phase one. You must win this tournament, and if you need some more incentive, I am sure I can find some use for your friends. Especially Tauriel. Yes, particularly the elleth."

"Raug! You wouldn't dare touch them! Bold as you are, the sons of Thranduil would best you!" She screamed, the restraint she had left for the terror in her voice was now gone. Her friends were her life, she would let no harm come to them by the hands of her wretched father. Even at the cost of her own life.

"Oh? That is where you are wrong daughter. Absolutely, I would Eleniel." He laughed, sinking back into the shadows of the corridor. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand as she watched the circle of menacing soldiers begin to encompass her. Soft taps of metal touched the stone floor as they each stepped a little closer to her until she could not even see her father's face as it was blocked by his men and their armor.

"No! I refuse! I refuse to be your puppet any longer!" Eleniel screamed from the floor, looking straight up to the darkness above her. "I will leave Mirkwood and forfeit all titles! You will not touch any of them."

What she felt next was unimaginable. Her body lurched forward after receiving a hard kick to the center of her spine, and then another to her stomach. She involuntarily wretched, holding back the bile that the force of injuries had a caused. She was dizzy and mildly winded, but she was still alive, that was something. If rumors were true, most did not survive her father's torments. _Lucky me_ , she thought. She could hear father's voice in the background amongst the clanging and clicking of the armor as they continued to assault her body. Her strength faded quickly, much quicker than she would have liked but defenseless, she held her own for far longer than she gave herself credit for. She could her hear his laugh when it was all over but she could not see him, nor did she see his men. The assault had finally ended after ten long minutes. Her body screamed in pain, her vision blurred, and her strength had been completely taken. She lay on the cold stone floor, the unforgiving hardness offering its coolness to sooth her injuries. She was sure she was bleeding somewhere, possibly multiple places, but she couldn't think about that now. If her father wanted too, he could kill her then. Silence her. She had no strength left to fight him. His laugh came again, the chill of it causing her body to spasm in pain.

"This is what happens to those that doubt me, dear child." He whispered, though she could not see him, and she felt his presence. His breath felt hot and anger as it whispered into her ear. But this was anything but gentle. "Remember this."

He was gone. The threatening aurora finally left her body, allowing it to relax and lower her chronically heightened defenses. The pain worsened when she did. But the darkness was coming, she could feel it. The sweet haven of her unconsciousness mind that for at least a few hours, she would be pain free. And in the dark corners of her mind, she wished she wouldn't wake from her induced slumber.

Translations:

 _amman daur_ : why did we stop?

 _Maerthorell_ : warrior daughter

 _Mana taw :_ What is that

 _Man ennas :_ who is there

 _Elleth:_ woman/girl

A/N: I am so sorry for the delayed chapter! I have actually been working on this chapter for months, because it is a crucial one! R&R!


End file.
